New in Town
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Ryu and Rai transfer schools to D.Gray-man Academy, R&R, no pairings. T, cuz im paranoid. REVIEW, OR I STOP THE STORY!
1. Capitolul Unu

**Disclaimer: (for all chapters) Everything and everyone belong to their own characters.**

**Yes, another school story. :D Please review. No yaoi, probably no pairings. Btw, LAVI'S ****NOT**** GAY!!!! NEITHER IS KANDA OR ALLEN!!!! So please don't ask for that, it desgusts me, if you like it, that's your thing.**

**Yes, I entered new characters. If you want a discription, I can post one in the next chapter. :D**

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Bzzz! Bzzzz! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!_

7:00AM.

Ryu Ichikawa slowly rose from his bead, he turned off his alarm, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After, he went back to his room to change into his uniform. He and his sister transferred to a new school, -man Academy, he didn't like the sound of it. He didn't hear his sister come out of her room. He walked over to her closed bedroom door, "Nee-san?" No answer.

He knocked on the door, "Oye, Nee-san, we're gonna be late!"

No answer.

"I'm coming in!" He waited for a few sencinds, then opened the door. His sister was still asleep. She was wearing ear-plugs.

He rolled his eyes. "Nee-san!" He shouted, and took out one of the ear plugs.

"Aah!" She fell out of her bed. "Whaaaaaaat~?" She whined.

"We're gonna be late, it's the first day!.

~Meanwhile~

Allen Walker was already in his kitchen, eating. His golem, Timcanpy, kept tapping him on th shouder, and pointing to the clock. "Don't worry, we'll make it!" He said, as he shoved the remainder of his breakfact in his mouth.

~Meanwhile~

Ryu And Rai (his sister) hurried to the enterace of the school. They came in just in time for the bell, letting the students in. They looked around, no one seemed to notice their new faces. They kept walking, hand-in-hand, Rai leading.

A girl with blue-green hair aproached them. "Hi, are you two Rai and Ryuuya Ichikawa?"

"Yes" Rai answered.

"Ok, I'm Lenalee, I'll show you around the school." She smiled. "Do you have your schedules?" She asked.

"We have the same classes, you can see mine." Ryu said, then handed her his schedule.

~Meanwhile~

Komui was walking, trying to find Lenalee to tell her sometihng (unknown), when he saw some guy talking to her.

"MY LENALEE!!!! YOU OCTOPUSS!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!" He yelled, getting out a button, pressed it, then Komurin 3(III) came out.

~Meanwhile~

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, and Chiaoji (unfortunatly) were all talking to eachother, when the ground began to shake.

"Oh no." Allen said, everyone stopped talking.

"Quickly! We must activate our innosence!" Krory said.

Lavi and Allen activated their innosence, and ran toward th giant robot.

~Meanwhile~

Ryu had given Lenalee his schedule, when a man, far away, had started screaming sometihng about an octopuss, then the ground started shaking.

"What's that?" Rai asked, pointing at a gigantic robot coming for them.

"Innosence, ACTIVATE!" Lenalee shouted, then her shoes turned into black boots (A/N: she still has all her hair and this is before they found out she has the "Heart") and she jumped super high.

She was joined by Lavi and Allen.

"Nii-san! What are you doing!?" She demaned.

"That octopuss is trying to steal my Lenalee!!!!" He shouted, and pointed to Ryu.

"Wha? I'm not trying to steal her."

"yeah right! I saw you with her, you octopuss!"

"Don't talk about Nii-san that way!" Rai said, standing in front of Ryu.

"Nii-san, don't you remember, these two are the new transfer students!" Lenalee said, then a hammer smashed Komurin 3.

"Nice work, Lavi!" Allen yelled.

Lenalee apologised to them, and introduced them to everyone (Allen, Lavi, Kanda, etc).

"This is Allen,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Lavi,"

"Yo!"

"Kanda,"

"Che…"

"Krory"

"Hello."

"Miranda,"

"Hi! Was that too loud? I'M SORRY!!!!"

"and Chiaoji."

"Hi."

Lavi had whispered to Ryu, "Kanda's first name is Yuu, but he doesn't like anyone to call him that."

"What was that, Usagi?!"

"Nothing, Yuu!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Time to go to class." Everyone laft for their first classes, Lenalee leading Rai and Ryu, of course.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So, bad, good, stupid, funny, snore, awesome, cool, ok, boring? Telz me!!! The review button is right under this text!**


	2. Capitolul Doi

**Well, I'd say that was good feedback from the last chapter, so, here I go with the nest chapter.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

Lenalee led Ryu and Rai to their first class; Advanced science. She had gotten a blue ticket (Indicating she was excused for being late to her first class).

"Arigato." They both said, then walked into their class. The bell rang and the teacher said for them to wait outside for him to intriduce them.

"Good morning, class!" Mr Tomson said, kinda cheery for his usual serious, do-your-work-or-else character. "Today we have two transfer students."

"Two?!" A girl shouted out.

"Yes, Mandy,_ two_."

"She cant count that high, sir!" A boy shouted.

"Wait for me after class, Debbito!"

"Sorry, sir."

"Anyway, here they are, Rai and Ryu!"

Rai walked in first, then her brother. One kid shouted that Rai was cute (in a teady bear way), another said they looked too seriouse, and one shouted, "They're twins!!!"

"Alright, class, settle down. Rai sit behind Mandy; Ryu sit behind Jasdero." The teacher said, and Mandy and Jasdero raised their hands.

"Hey, are you an exorsist, finder, or noah?" Jasdero asked Ryu.

"That's a secret."

Class went on, and they talked about endothermic and exothermic reactions, and did an experiment with sulfer and water, a few kids who didn't listen to instructions got burned, and the table they did the experiment had a few small craters. (We did this experiment, I read the safety hazerd label, NO ONE LISTENED!!! I even kept reminding them, "Get back, its dangerous." Whatever, they got burned, I didn't. Their own fault.) Finally, the bell rang, sending them to second period. Lenalee met up with them, and she led them to second period. They had Lavi in their class. He got detention.

~fast forward!~~~Lunchtime~

Allen got his usual more-that-he-could-carry lunch from the school, unfortunatly for all the kids behind him. Everyone else brought lunch. Lenalee invited Rai and Ryu to eat with started talking about funny experiences, after a while, they got to tutles.

"…and I never saw it again." Lavi finished.

"Poor cat." Allen commented.

"What happened to the mailman?" Rai asked.

"…I'd rather not say…" Lavi said, he looked pale.

"Never mind." Rai said.

"So how did you get rid of the turtle?" Ryu asked.

"Simple, 98 pounds (44.45 kilos) of dynamate." He said, grinning.

"WHAT?!" everyone (bar Kanda) exclaimed.

"Kidding."

"Hey, theres a fight going on in the hallway!" Megan, oldest girl in school, said, pointing.

"Hey, lets go see who it is!" Lavi yelled, and jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, wait!" Allen yelled, behind him. Lenalee excused herself and ran over, Rai and Ryu looked at Kanda.

"What?"

"You're not going?" Rai asked.

"No."

"Ok." Rai grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him over, "Nee-san, that was rude!" He yelled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone chanted.

Jasdero and a Finder were fighting, strangly, the finder was winning.

"Say uncle!!!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Never!!!"

Some kids started cheering on the finder, a few started cheering Jasdero. Soon, the principal, Komui, got them to stop fighting, and they got suspended.

"Not as exciting as I'd hoped it to be." Rai said.

"I wonder why were they fighting." Ryu said.

"Jasdero probably said something offensive, and the finder decided to make him pay." Lavi.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Lavi." Lenalee scollded.

The bell rang, releasing them to recess. (A/N: They are in high-school, but they still have recess, DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!)

"Hey, Rai, wanna play teather-ball with me?" Lenalee asked (teather-ball= NAPOLIAN DYNAMITE!!!)

She looked at Ryu, then thought about it.

"You don't have to stick with me, go play if you want, Nee-san." Ryu said, smiling.

"Thanks!" She said, then walked with Lenalee to the teather-ball-thingy (What's it called?).

Lavi tapped Ryu on the shoulder, "Tag!" And then sped off.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Weelz? Wuchoo think? Well, even if no one asked, here's a description on Rai, next chapter I will post Ryu.**

**Name: Rai Yuumi Ichikawa  
****Age: 15  
****Eye color: Violet  
****Hair: Straight, shoulder length, black.  
****Appearance: Gangly, tough, pretty (not all "BAM," more subtle)  
****Hight: 5'4"  
****Innosence: *Confidential*  
****Informal dress: Usually any t-shirt, Black running shoes, blue-jeans  
****Personality: Eccentric, a leader, polite (most of the time), tough, tomboy, sometimes an air-head, optimistic.  
****Birthdate: April 14****th  
****Extra: Can kick anyone's a*s if they p*ss her off.**


	3. Capitolul Trei

**Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school. School stinks. Being in honor class doesn't make it any easier… :(**

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: This will take place the next day. Cuz I'm too lazy to put the rest of the earlier day… yeah.

_Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzz!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

6:30 A.M.

Ryu rose from bed, slowly. He heard comotion down stairs.

"Is Rai actually awake before me? Strange." He said, climbing out of bed, "I better check if she's okay." He said, and made his way toward the door.

Halfway down the stair, he heard the voices of two men.

"Are these guys trying to rob us again?" He asked himself quietly. He rolled his eyes and finished walking downstairs.

"Hey, you find it yet?" One guy asked the other.

"No."

"What are you two dong here?" Ryu asked, with fake ignorance.

"What does it look like we're doing, brat?" The taller man said, "go back into your room, now, brat."

"I _hate_ that name." Ryu said, and fire surrounded him.

"The hell?" the men staired at him, flabberghasted (A/N: Say "Flabberghasted" its fun. :P).

"Hell is right. Leave now, or I'll engrave the word "Brat" on your skull." He said, the flames rising.

"It's the devil, run!" The smaller man yelled, and ran out the door, the taller one followed.

"Che. Idiots." Ryu said, catching the door behind them.

"And stay out!" He yelled, slamming it.

He went upstairs to wake up Rai. No luck, when it came to sleeping, she was a champ (Rai vs. Komui: all out war, I'll put it in later).

After about 12 tries of waking her up, he took down the fire alarm by his bed, and a small flame erupted from his index finger next to the alarm. With ear-splitting shreaks, it rang. Rai quickly rose from bed. Ryu stopped the flame and took out the battery, so their ears wouldn't explode (based on a true event, stupid alarm -.-).

"Hurry, we're going to be late." He said, walking out of her room.

"I hate school." She said, and closed the door behind him.

They did their morning routine, and by the time Rai came to the kitchen/dinning room Ryu was making breakfast.

"You're not going to try to kill yourself again, are you?" She asked him.

"I wont…" he said, then muttered, "probably…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

It was a while before Ryu finished, and they ate together. Rai took all of Ryu's knives and razors before he was out of her sight; they didn't want another episode to happen.

"You're going to be okay?" She asked him; he nodded solemnly. Little did she know he still had _one_ more knife in his pocket.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Whoo! Cliffy!!! I'm extaticed to hear your feed back. :D My face just twitched!!! o.O**

**Name: Ryuuya Kioshi Ichikawa**

**Age: 15  
****Hair: Strait, short, black.  
****Appearance: Sad, gangly, always has head down, has lots of scars.  
****Hight: 5'4" (I forgot to put this here, 64 in. = 162.6 cm. O.o)  
****Innosence: (Was revealed in this chapter)  
****Cloths: Black shirt, blue-jeans, black steal-toed boots  
****Personality: Sometimes happy, sometimes sad, follower, pessimistic, quiet (that's where Kioshi comes in), always has his head in place (not an air-head), suicidal.  
****Birthday: April 14****th  
****Extra: If you havn't figured it out, he has Schitzophrenia Disorder.**


	4. NOTICE

**IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS BY OCTOBER 31****ST****, THIS STORY WILL BE PERMINATLY DELETED. So, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKED IT AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE REVIEWING, YOU BETTER START.**

**I need to know what you think about this story, so please, review. If i dont get at least one review per chapter (Bar this one), it WILL be deleted hastily. If everyone votes it off it will also be deleted. C'mon, people, REVIEW; YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
